Finding Jou
by LessThanThreeSetoxJou
Summary: What if Seto was a demon named Set that had to find Jou or he could never be happy again? What if Jou was a semi-ex-gangster and longed for someone that would care for him? Yeah... sorry for changing the whole thing, but this way is just easier for me...
1. Daemons Need Soulmates

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… if I **_**did**_** own Yu-Gi-Oh, none of those crappy little spin-off shows NEVER would have happened.**

Lord Thierius looked down at the blue-eyed demon kneeling before him, "Set, you are my best Daemon (1), but it has come to my realization that you have become of age that you must find your soul mate(2)," he looked at Set, "As Lord of the Night World(3), I grant you leave into the human realm to find your soul mate."

Set stood up and stretched his black, leathery wings, "But Sire, I cannot leave! The _Obviam Everto_ is close to breaking down our gates! I cannot leave if I have to lead the Daemons to stop the army!"

Thierius walked up to Set and looked at him sadly, "That may be so, but without your soul mate, you will never truly be happy do yo-"

"Happiness means _nothing_," Set interjected, "If there are an army of _Obviam Everto_ running Terra(4) for Hellwise's sake!"

Thierius glared at the brunette, "The other Daemons will be able to take care of Terra while you are gone. As soon as you find your soul mate, we will perform the _Planto Ut Everto_ on the person and they can live here with you."

"But, my Lord-"

"No, Set," Thierius glared at Set even more, "As lord of The Night World, I demand you go to the Human Realm! Now," Thierius opened a portal, "Go through that damned portal, find your soul mate, and sweep them off their freaking feet!"

Set reluctantly stepped up to the portal. He glared at Thierius, who, in return, only glared back even harder at the poor Daemon(5). With that, Set grudgingly stepped through the portal, 'Here goes nothing.' He though, not knowing what would come from this experience- or even how long it would take for him to find his soul mate.

**

1: A Daemon is a warrior for the Night World

2: If a Night Person does not find their soul mate, they feel eternally empty and can never be happy- EVER

3: You get it, he rules the Night World. The Night World is a dark realm with demons, Daemons, etc

4: The ruling country of the Night World

5: A GLARE THAT CAN BEAT SETO'S!?!? HOLLY SHIT WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!

3LessThanThreeSetoxJou3


	2. Am I Gay?

**Disclaimer: I said it once, and I'll say it again- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, DAMNIT!!!!!**

One thing you need to know: (())=author comment

A disgruntled Set stepped out of the portal and looked around to assess his surroundings- just like any good Daemon would. He was in a dark alley, but he wasn't sure _where _exactly. Right before the portal behind him closed, a black backpack was tossed into the human realm and hit Set's leg.

A note was attached to the backpack. Set picked up and read it, 'Everything that you need is already set up for you. In the wallet is a credit card under your name and a cell phone, again, under your name. Go to the Kame Building at the corner of 1st Street and Amistod Ave. apt. 243- you'll be living there until you find your soulmate. Good luck, _vetus pulsus per._ -Thierius'.

Set smirked at how prepared everything was just for finding one mere human and shoved the note into his black jean pocket. Just as he was about to walk away to find his temporary home, something slammed into him and caused the poor Daemon to topple over.

Whatever had hit him spoke. "Dude, ya okay?"

Set opened his eyes and was met with deep, concerned honey surrounded by messy blond ((Three guesses who!)). The blond spoke again, this time, less concerned and more annoyed, "I asked ya if you're okay!"

Set frowned, "I _would_ be just _fine_ if a certain," he paused and looked the blond boy up and down, "_mutt_ would get their sorry ass off of me!"

The blond growled and got up, "I'm _not_ a mutt, ya bastard!"

In the distance, angry voices rand out, "Get your ass back here, Jonouchi!"

The blond boy, Jonouchi, looked in the direction annoyed, with an angry glare, "Look, dude, as much as I love standing over you getting insulted," he reached down to grab Set's hand, "I gotta go."

Jonouchi grabbed Set's hand, and everything seemed to freeze. Set gasped as one of the weirdest feelings spread through him. It was like a warm honey entered his body, but a cool mint spread through it at the same time. It was the most amazing sensation Set had ever felt.

Set looked up at Jonouchi's face, which was frozen in a shock, but at the same time, curious to what was happening. The voices rang out again, but closer this time, "You'll be sorry that you fucked with us Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi pulled Set up quickly and turned to leave, but then stopped, turned to him and asked, "What's your name, dude?"

Set went cold, "Set…" trying to think of a fake name, "…o. Seto."((Great, real creative, Set.))

Jonouchi nodded, "Cool, see ya around Seto!"

With that Jonouchi sprinted away and quickly disappeared. Suddenly, six guys appeared and quickly surrounded Set. The first one that looked like the leader and the only one capable of putting a proper, full sentence together spat at Set, "'Ey, you! You see a Jonouchi kid come through here?"

Set furrowed his brows, "And what, prey tell, would a, what was it that you said, 'Jonouchi kid' look like?"

The "leader", who Set appropriately dubbed him as "Idiot" in his head, glared at Set, "Look, kid, we ain't got times to play these games. Did you see Jonouchi or not?"

Set glared at "Idiot", "There is a possibility, but I won't tell you. Besides, what could _you_ possibly do to _me_?"

"Idiot" smirked and growled, "Oh, we can do bad stuff. Beat your face in, bleed you out, stuff that would make your pretty boy face melt."

"But, there's one problem," Set pointed out, "There are only six of you and one of me."

"Idiot" looked confused, "I think you mean the other way around."

At cat-like speed, Set jumped for one of the five other cronies and easily broke his arm and sent him flying into the ground. Repeating the motion to fast for the other guys to understand, soon the only one standing was "Idiot" and Set. Set smirked, "That's why."

"Idiot" looked severely panicked and ran faster than any human possibly could. Set grabbed his backpack and stepped over the moaning cronies. Looking at a street sign, he could already see he was at the corner of 1st and Amistod. Smiling, he stepped into the building, silently thanking Thierius for making things so simple.

Set stepped into his apartment was impressed with the arrangements that had been made for him. There was a spacious living room that led to a kitchen and then a small hallway. There were three doors in the hallway. One led to a bathroom, another led to a guest bedroom, and the door at the end of the hallway led to a master bedroom, complete with a gigantic bed ((hmmm… I wonder if Set will ever get lonely in that bed…)).

Set was lying in the bed and started to think back to Jonouchi. Questions raced through his mind like lightning, 'Is Jonouchi my soul mate? How do I know? What do I do? Can I somehow get back to Thierius?'

More questions raced through his head and then he stopped and asked one out loud, "Wait- does this mean I'm… _gay?_"

Likey? Any suggestions? Likey???


	3. Too Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? No shit, Sherlock Homie!**

-Set Is Asleep (At least He WAS)-

Something, or rather someone, shook Set's arm. Set opened his eyes and glared at whatever had the audacity to wake him up. He was surprised to find Thierius standing at his bedside, smirking down at the bed-headed Daemon, "Wake up Set, or rather, Seto, it is nearly time for school."

Set sat up, "I have to go to school?"

"Yes, your eighteen, humans of that age tend to go to school," Thierius handed Set a bundle of clothing, "Here's your school uniform. You will be attending Domino High. I have been alerted that you may have found your soul mate."

"So… what now…?"

Thierius sighed, "You have to convince the girl-"

"Boy."

Thierius looked at Set, confused, "Excuse me?"

Set cleared his throat, "My soul mate is a _male_."

Thierius nodded, "Homosexuality tends to be rare amongst Daemons, but okay. Anyway, you must convince the boy to love you back. Only when the boy truly loves you, will he realize that you two are soul mates. Then you can explain that you are a Daemon, every thing that will happen during the _Planto Ut Everto_, etc., etc.!"

Set got out of bed and stretched, "Somehow, this sounds like it will be easier said than done."

"Oh, quite right. But even then, it is worth it! Now," Thierius opened a portal, "I must get going. My time and visits with you are limited."

Thierius disappeared into the portal and Set stared at where the portal had once been. Grabbing the uniform, Set started to get dressed and spoke out loud to no one in general, "Well, here goes nothing."

-Set's First Day of School ((Aaaw, they grow up so fast *sniff**sniff*))-

Set walked into the classroom, and, as if given an order, whispers started and squeals floated through the air. Set had a feeling he had just, unknowingly, gained near fifteen fan girls.

After speaking with the teacher and being announced as "Seto Kaiba", Set walked to the back of the classroom where his seat was waiting for him. On his way he heard bits of conversation, "Did you see his ass?"

"Gorgeous eyes…"

"…Ass!"

"I bet his hair feels like bunnies!"

Sitting down, he searched through the black backpack for a pencil and notebook. Suddenly, something sprinted through the door just before the tardy bell rang. The teacher looked up at a panting student, "Mister Jonouchi…no, never mind, sit."

Jonouchi smiled at walked to his seat, which, surprise surprise, just happened to be located right next to Set. Jonouchi looked at Set and recognition crossed his face, "Hey, you're Seto, right?"

Set nodded and opened his notebook. Jonouchi held out his hand, "You can call me Jou. What happened after I left? Did Hirutani beat you?"

Set looked at Jou, "Hirutani? That's his name?"

"Yeah," Jou nodded, "He used to be in a gang I was… I knew."

Set raised and eyebrow, "Yeah… Uh, no, I kind of beat _him_. It's complica-"

"MR. JONOUCHI! MR. KAIBA!" The teacher's voice shrilled out, "Jonouchi, I expect this out of you," a few titters broke out, "But out of a new student? Mr. Kaiba, I catch you talking again, I will move you. Another one, you're removed from this classroom."

A girl in the front sitting next to a random guy raised her hand. The teacher called on her, "Yes, Anzu?"

Anzu smiled, "I volunteer to be the person that sits next to Seto when he gets moved."

The guy next to Anzu looked affronted, "Anzu- we're dating!"

"So," Anzu turned to stare at Set, "I don't care!"

Set felt blood rush to his face (hey- he may be a Daemon, but this is the first time he had ever faced normal… er, correction, "normal" teenage problems), "Uh… yeah… I'm kind of gay."

A few guys in the class nodded and every girl looked down right devastated. Anzu turned around, looking mad, "Damnit, every hot guy in this class is GAY!"

Anzu's boyfriend looked upset and stared at the desk. The teacher cleared her throat, "Yes, well, isn't that a _shame_. Now, if there aren't any more interruptions, open up your books to section seven…"

-At Lunch-

Jou walked up to Set, who was sitting all by him self and glared down anyone that tried to join him. Jou sat down, "Hey, Seto, don't ya know it isn't fun sitting all by yourself?"

Set shrugged, "I… don't have anyone to sit with."

Jou smiled, "Well, wait about three seconds and you will have more than enough people to sit with!"

Suddenly, nine other people joined the table. Jou started introducing everyone, "Seto, this is Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Honda, Otogi, and I am _very_ sure you know Anzu already."

Malik and Marik looked exactly alike, as did Ryou and Bakura and Yugi and Yami. The only way Set could tell them apart was the fact that Marik, Bakura, and Yami looked much more hostile and tough than Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. Set was shocked to find out that they were not related, but dating. Honda and Otogi were also together, and Set was even more shocked to find that Anzu was still dating the boy she had been sitting with.

Set looked at Jou, "Who are you dating?"

Jou blushed, "I like independency."

Honda laughed and playfully punched Jou in the arm, "Yeah, that's code for 'There are no guys that'll have me'!"

Jou laughed and punched Honda not so playfully back, "Yeah," another punch, "You know me too well!"

Set looked curious, "Huh…"

Jou turned his attention to Set, "So, Seto, are you going to go to the dance this Friday?"

"Why?" Set raised an eyebrow.

Jou blushed and looked at his food, "Just wanted to know…"

Set smiled, "I think I will…"

Jou looked up at him and smiled, shyly, then turned to Honda to argue which club is easier to sneak into.

-Back At Set's Apartment-

Set threw down his backpack and threw himself onto the couch. _I've got to ask Jou to that dance. I don't care if it kills me, I'll ask him_, Set thought. He was reminiscing about Jou, those gorgeous honey-colored eyes, that golden blond hair…

A ringing phone broke through Set's thoughts. Set reached into his pocket and answered the ringing cell phone ((Set's ringtone is Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3!!!!)), "Seto here."

"Uh… Seto?" It was Jou! _It's Jou!_ Set thought.

"Yeah, Jou?" Set got nervous, knowing that before this call ended, Set's dignity, pride, and sense of loyalty would force him to ask Jou to the dance.

Jou cleared his throat, "Uh… I was kind of wondering, if maybe you sort of want to… maybe… gotothedancewithme?"

Set prayed that he had heard right, but tried hard to play it cool, "Excuse me?"

Jou breathed in, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Set was shocked, "Yeah. Sure, okay."

Jou breathed out and Set could almost hear the smile in his voice, "Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Jou. Bye."

Set hung up and put his phone down. _Wow_, he thought_ I really hope I'm NOT going insane_. He was about to get up, but then he stopped. A horrible feeling washed into his veins.

Set rubbed his temples to try to stop the on coming headache, _Oh, shit. This is way too easy. Something horrible is going to happen. I KNOW it._

Set got up and headed for his bedroom. Set shook his.

_Shit WILL happen._

-Chapter End!-


	4. Past Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I **_**still **_**don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that's not mine that I may or may not mention in this fan-fic… **

**Author Notes: Okay, part of this story is told from Jou's point of view. I thought that it might be easier for the readers to understand every part of this story.**

-Jou's POV. Jou's House-

Jou breathed out a sigh of relief and hung up his phone. He turned to Honda, smiling and nodded, "He said _yes!_"

Honda smirked, "You sound like Anzu and her extended group of cheerleader friends."

Jou furrowed his brows and glared at Honda, "I do not!"

"I won't think any less of you," Honda sobered up, "Besides, maybe a relationship will keep you off the streets."

Jou nodded, "Or Hirutani off _my_ street. I think Seto scarred Hirutani- _bad_."

"_What?!_" Honda stared at Jou in disbelief, "If someone can scare Hirutani… Something's not right with them…"

Jou stared at the floor, "No. Seto is _perfect_. I know it. You don't get an amazing feeling when you touch a bad person. _Seto is perfect_. He has to be…"

Jou thought back to his "earlier" years. When his parents got divorced and his mother took Shizuka away, Jou had spent two years in hell. His father beat the crap out of him until he either:

A. Got bored

B. Realized his beer was empty

C. Realized that his son was blacked out and, even within his drunkenness, that if he killed his son then he would no longer have a plausible tax deduction.

After a while, Jou had enough with the shit. He knew a guy who was in a gang, and, with lack of a proper family to support him, he fell to the gang for the empty void where his loving family used to sit. Jou never _ever_ wanted to go down that road again…

"…JOU!" Jou felt a hard slap on his head and winced.

He spun around to face a smirking Honda, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Honda grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to the mall with Otogi and everyone else- you wanna come with us?"

Jou though and it dawned on him, "Holy SHIT! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

He grabbed Honda and ran out the door muttering, "…Better look pretty freakin' amazing…"

-Set's POV. Set's House in the AM-

Set woke up and reached for his uniform. The feeling that this whole thing was too easy and that something was going to go horribly wrong never went away, but the fact that Jou wanted to be together helped the feeling fade a little.

Walking into the bathroom, Set undressed himself and climbed into his shower. Set's mind wandered to questions that would have to be answered sooner or later if he ever wanted to bring Jou back to Terra.

_How do I explain this all to him?_

_When do I know I CAN explain this all to him?_

…_When should I tell him my name…?_

-School-

Set walked into class and saw Jou had gotten there before him. Jou's eyes connected with his and both boys blushed.

Once he was at his desk, he shyly ((Hey- the dude never dealt with normal teen crap!!!)) smiled at Jou and turned his head to listen to the teacher. A crumpled up piece of paper at the corner of his desk caught his attention. Unfolding it, he scanned what the note said, and his blood turned to pure ice. The words echoed in his head.

_Never trust a Thierius_

-The (temporary) End-

**So… whadja think?**

**R&R!!!**


	5. Poems Are Evil

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, I got a lot of comments on how Set got the not saying "Never trust **_**A**_** Thierius". That was a typo (yeah, not into editing)- I meant to say "Never trust Thierius". Sorry for all the confusion!**

**Disclaimer: Urgh… I HATE this!!! Fine… LessThanThreeJouxSeto doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other copyrighted product/song that may or may not be mentioned in this FanFic**

-Set Just Entering School and Spotting Jou Standing by His (Set's) Locker-

Set walked up to Jou and smiled, "Hey, Jou."

Jou smiled at him (blushing a little too, aaaaaw, KAWAII!!!), "Hi, Seto."

Both stood in awkward silence and waited for the other to say something. Suddenly, the entire gang surrounded them. Everyone was talking about how they thought they were a cute couple and that they were so happy about the new couple. Just as suddenly, Otagi started singing, "Jou and Seto sittin' in a tree-"

Bakura and Marik cut in, "revising" the lyrics to the original song, "F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!!"

Everyone just blinked at the two insane spirits while their hikaris shook their heads disapprovingly. Set, again, sucking at normal teenage situations, stuttered and blushed, "I- we- I didn't- We weren't!"

Jou, new to this teenage situation, decided to take the same action, "We- He was- I was- We weren't!"

Both teenage boys turned to the two evil spirits and stuttered in unison, "WHAT!?"

Everyone fell silent. The only sound that anyone could hear within their circle was the evil cackle of Bakura and Marik. After coughing awkwardly, Honda decided to break the silence, "So…. Um, does anyone know what the theme for the dance is?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "Are you as stupid as you look? The date for the dance is October 31. What the hell do you _think_ the theme is."

"GREASTEST COUPLES IN HISTORY! No…" Anzu went on listing the most ridiculous things anyone has ever heard ((AN: Yeah, sorry if you think she's cool… she annoys me… A LOT!!!!)).

Marik rolled his eyes, "No you stupidiodic person-" No one dared point out that stupidiodic wasn't a word, "It's a Halloween dance- _duh_. The theme is costume."

"Oh," Anzu went on, "maybe it's black and white party!"

Bakura shook his head, "For the love of Ra, you stupid bitch, SHUT UP!"

Anzu blinked and looked at the fuming albino, glared (which everyone couldn't help but snicker at the pathetic attempt at a glare), and stomped away to join her group of cheer leaders.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their class.

-Classroom, During Creative Writing Class-

Set felt something hit his arm and looked at his desk to see a crumpled up note. He glared at it, wondering if it was a note telling him not to trust the person that he was sworn to trust. Set cautiously unfolded the note and read: _Tired yet? -J_

Set looked over at Jou who was "oh-so-convincingly-and-innocently" staring at the ceiling, tapping his pencil. Set smiled and scribbled his answer: _No, why would I be? –Seto_

Throwing it back, Set didn't have to wait long for a response: _You don't think creative writing is a natural sleep inducer?? You're CRAZY- J_

_Let me pay attention, and I probably will be. I've had my mind on… other things- Seto_

_Oooh, what? –J_

Set looked over to Jou, and, at the sight of Jou looking anxious for an answer, decided he would tell the truth and make his day instead of lying to the anxious blonde: _You, Jou - Seto_

He tossed it back to Jou and watched his reaction. Jou smiled and blushed.

All too suddenly, a sharp voice broke through the air, "KATSUYA JONOUCHI! SETO KAIBA!"

"Yes?" The two boys said in unison.

"Are you passing a note?" Everyone in the class got excited. The punishment for passing notes was reading them aloud, and the only two people that ever got caught were Marik and Bakura, but they never got in trouble. The teacher learned it best not to make them read evil plots to send the entire school itself into the Shadow Realm.

Jou thought fast, "Pssh, _no_. We were both collaborating on… poems! And we do have a few!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She signaled for the boys to come to the front of the room, "Please do share those splendid poems with us."

Both boys walked up to the front of the class, holding the piece of paper. They looked out to the class and stood in silence. "Well? We're _waiting!_"

Jou smiled, "This one is a short little limerick, for two very, er, _special_ people." Jou cleared his throat and recited:

"Bakura and Marik, you suck!

I pray you get hit by a truck!

You're perverted and weird,

And alive- as I've feared!

Bakura and Marik, you suck!"

Everyone in the class was cracking up, even Ryou and Malik ((aside from the two obvious people)). Set looked at Jou and smirked, "Yes, we also have another limerick for you." Set recited

"There are two scary guys in our class,

I wish I could kick their ass.

They find themselves with lots of luck,

This is revenge for the little song of 'fuck',

But I have to put up with them in and its crass"

The teacher, a little fearful of what the two angry spirits might do, cut in, "Yes, well, that was…er…creative of you two?"

The two boys returned to their seats, trying not to pee their pants from laughing so hard. Set looked at Jou and smiled. Because Jou was going to be his. And it would so be declared in 24 hours at a dance.

-The (temporary) End-

**Sorry guys, it just took me a long time! Next chapter is at the dance, I promise!!!!**


	6. Calling Yugi

**Disclaimer: Pft- I may not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I still kick ass!!!**

-Set Freaking Out and About To Lose His Dignity An Hour Before The Dance-

Set lay out sprawled in front of his closet and banging the back of his head against the floor. He clenched his teeth and growled, cursing his Daemon training.

_Why the HELL_, he thought, _did they not teach us about this stuff in the academy. SERIOUSLY! This is more brutal than BATTLE!!!_

Again, the issue of being raised in Terra as an ultimate fighter interfered with the fact that he didn't know fashion. All his life, Set wore uniform or the "non-uniform" chill-time uniform that the academy and his job working for Lord Thierius provided. This did not help Set with the issue of having to pick out what to wear to the dance. Not only would he embarrass himself and possibly Jou, but it would tell everyone and anyone that he wasn't necessarily human.

Pulling his Thierius-provided cell phone from his pocket, Set scrolled through his contacts until he reached the person that would be the most understanding and try not to humiliate him once he reached the dance.

_Riiiiing… Riiiiing… Riii-_

"_Hello, Yugi here!"_

Set took a deep breath, "Uh, hey, Yugi- it's Seto…"

"_Oh, hey Seto! What's up?"_

"Um… I was kind of hoping that you could come over here and help me… Pick out what to wear for the dance…"

"…_Okay! I get it!"_

Set stared into the phone, startled. He wondered if the star-haired, loveable little midget knew about the Night World. Set decided to play it (using this term loosely) "cool". Set decided on questioning, "Huh? What do _you_ think I mean."

"_Well, this is almost like a first date for you and Jou, right? You want to look your best for him! That's __**sooo **__cute!"_

"Yeah!" Set exclaimed, relieved by this excuse, "Totally, so you can?"

"_Yep."_

"Alright, thanks." Set hung the phone up and shoved it back in his pocket. Now, all he had to do was wait…

-Twenty Minutes Later-

There was a knock at the door and Set jumped up and rushed to get it. Opening the door, Set could barely feel a small force rushing passed him to get to his room. The Daemon blinked and found Yami, looking extremely uncomfortable at the current situation. Yami coughed, "Yugi made me come with him… He said something about wanting a second opinion…" Under his breath, the ancient pharaoh added, "Threatened to have me sleep on the couch…"

Set, being a Daemon, had excellent hearing and could easily here the teen, but found it rather intrusive to point that out. Instead, he let the pissed off spirit into the apartment and turned to find a huge pile of clothes already starting to flood into the hall. He stood staring, shocked and impressed at how quickly the short teen was working.

"AH-HA!" Both older teens jumped at the sound of a triumphant Yugi finding the perfect outfit for Set. The clothes that Yugi had picked out were shoved into Set's arms. Yugi ordered, "Dressed. Now. NO ARGUMENTS!"

Set walked to the bathroom to get changed while Yugi went back to clean the mess he made of Set's poor, unsuspecting closet ((They say on quiet nights, you can still hear it crying from pure shock)) and Yami sat on the couch and had a stiff staring contest with the wall.

Before leaving the bathroom, Set looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he looked good by teenage standards, but he was happy. Set knew Halloween was a holiday that you could dress up as what ever you want, so he let his fangs grow. Now he looked like a stereotypical vampire.

Besides, his fangs were being annoying. On the same date as the human's Halloween was the Daemeon tradition/holiday Samhain. Samhain was the time when Daemons' powers were at their peak, so concealing any parts of being a Daemon hurt a little and was a pain in the ass. Letting his fangs out helped a lot.

Set, fully dressed, emerged from the bathroom and was rushed to Yami's car. Set's heart pounded against his rib cage, _Damn… Jou…_

Set stared out the window and thought back to Jou. It may not have been a lot of time, but somehow, Jou had managed to render the poor Daemon severely in love.

-Twenty more Minutes Later Because They Picked Up Jou ;-)-

-Still Set's POV-

The two spiky haired teens sat in the front row (Yugi shotgun- Yami driving) while the shorter one jabbered away about Hell knows what ((Seriously- your's truly is sitting here wondering what the guy is talking about)). The back seat remained silent as if the two teens that sat there weren't insanely in love with each other.

When ever either boy tried to make his move, he would decide it was a bad idea and go back to where he was sitting just a moment before.

Set looked over at Jou because he wanted to see his costume- granted the Daemon had yet to see his own. Jou looked amazing in his costume. He had on tan leather pants that hugged him in all of the right places and a quarter-sleeve, golden shirt that made his barely bulging biceps ((Say that three times fast- go ahead, I dare you)). Attached to his pants was a tail and he wore in his hair dog ears ((I know it's a cliché, but hey- he looks awesome)). Set couldn't help but think how he looked so sexy, but still so innocent. Set let his thoughts shyly wonder to how badly he wanted to kiss his little gold puppy…

-Jou's POV-

Jou nervously sat in the back seat and nervously glanced over at Seto ((Remember- this is his point of view and he thinks of his as Seto, not Set)) and couldn't help but to stare. Seto was wearing tight leather pants and a long sleeved dress shirt. The shirt wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, so it showed a little of his pale, but hot chest. All of Seto's clothes were black, making him look paler but hotter. Jou marveled at how real his fake fangs looked.

Jou was nervous, but not nervous enough that he couldn't wait for the dance. He quietly hoped that Seto would even kiss him…

-Arrived At The Dance Set's POV-

Jou and Set walked side by side, still not saying anything. Set slapped mentally slapped himself for being so shy. The four teens were 10 yards away from the gym entrance where the dance was being held.

Set took a deep breath, threw caution to the wind, grabbed Jou's arm, and gave him the best possible kiss he could.

-Jou's POV… ps- He's a bit in shock…-

Jou's brain shut down from pure shock. He was standing with Seto's lips pressed to his own. Once Jou registered what was going on, he got into it.

Seto's tongue rubbed against Jou's bottom lip, trying to enter his mouth. Jou almost instantaneously allowed Seto in. When oxygen- or rather the lack of- became an issue, they pulled apart. Jou, too shy to make eye contact with Seto, looked down at the ground and blushed.

Seto took Jou's hand and said, "C'mon Jou, we have a dance to go to.

-The (TEMPORARY I SWEAR IT) End-


	7. Dance From Hell

**So... This is awkward. Long time no see! Ok, don't expect this chapter to be completely amazing. I didn't spend a year writing a long romantic scene where Set reveals who he really is to Jou and then something happens and one thing leads to another and I leave you at a cliff hanger. No I spent the past year procrastinating. And writing the first sentence and being like "Gross". In fact, I haven't been on in over six months. But it's Christmas holiday and I have nothing to do. So it's my goal to have this story updated by the end of the day. Because updating _Sixteen Again_ will be a hell of a lot easier. So...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. BUT if I did, I wouldn't put up with this Five-D's nonsense. **

**Set's POV:**

Set's brain was still fuzzy from the kiss. He was dizzy, but managed to feign cool. But that kiss was amazing. Even if it was his first kiss, he knew that it was the best kiss in the world. A kiss that only a few people would ever have. Because he was kissing his soul mate. The feeling was nothing like he'd ever known before. It was like their minds had become one. Set's lacy, spider-web like aura danced in graceful pirouettes while Jou's red zig-zagged aura dolphin dove circles around his. They connected on a level deeper than they knew possible. It had all happened with in a few seconds.

But both knew there were secrets between them. That still was behind the kiss, but it only nagged part of their brain.

Set was concentrated on the mission that lay before him: the dance. Lights pulsated from the gym's windows and the heavy bass beat thumped against the walls. The boys walked into the gym and were little taken back.

The dance was in full force. The party animals dumped and grinded (ground?) nearest the speakers, the awkward but not complete loser kids danced in the middle of the gym, the endearing nerds who made attempts to fit in jerked and twisted towards the back, and the wall flowers took their usual position.

"Where's Yugi?" Set was a little startled by the sound of Jou's voice, but he looked down too and noticed the absence of their little friend.

They saw Yugi hands linked with Yami's walking toward the snack table. All their friends were at the snack table, save Otagi and Anzu. Yugi turned around and waved them over, "Seto! Jou! Come over here!"

They walked over and watched in amusement as Bakura and Yami had already gotten into a fight. "Don't you DARE put that dip near my hair!"

Bakura snickered, "What's wrong, Pharaoh, can't take a joke?"

Their hikaris turned to everyone else. Ryou smiled at Set, "That's a nice costume, Seto."

Set smiled, "Thank you, Ryou. That's a good costume too."

It was a good costume. Ryou looked downright adorable in his kitty costume. No one could figure out how Bakura coaxed him into it, but still, here was Ryou in an adorable kitty costume. Girls cooed at him as they passed and he would blush, but it wasn't unexpected.

Jou tugged on his ears and stared at the ground. Set noticed and decided he should do something... Like compliment him? "You look good Jou."

"Hnuh?" Jou looked up at Set and blushed, "Oh, so do you Seto..."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryou cut in, "He looks _sexy_."

Jou and Set both blushed. The second Bakura heard him say that, he grabbed Ryou around the waist and glared at Set. Anzu came running up to the group, "Hi guys! How's it going?"

Anzu stood next to Set and slowly inched toward him. Everyone watched what would happen. Anzu was practically on top of him before Jou shoved her down, "Hands of, sister, he's mine!"

Set smiled at Jou, "Thank you, Jou."

A few awkward minutes passed until someone spoke up. "Hey, let's dance!"

All their friends rushed off to the dance floor, but Set and Jou just stayed and awkwardly stood there. They stood there awkwardly. Awkwardly did they stand there. They were awkward while they stood there. They stood there and it was awkward. One cannot compel how awkward it was. There was never a more awkward two.

Jou finally broke the silence, "Do... you want to... dance, Seto?"

Set looked like he was just awakened from a deep sleep, "Oh, yes, Jou. Let's dance."

Even though Set didn't know how to dance, he took Jou's hand and led him to the dance floor. When they reached it a slow song came on and everyone coupled up. Set looked at Jou and Jou looked at the floor and blushed. Jou's arms snaked their way around Set's neck. Set took notice of what all the other guys in the gym were doing an followed suit. He wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, drawing him closer until their bodies closed the space between them.

They fit perfectly together. Jou gently nuzzled Set's neck as he settled his blonde mop on Set's shoulder. Set rested his head on the blonde's soft hair and inhaled. It smelled like strawberries. Set liked strawberries. The music danced around them but it sounded like it was a million miles away. They could only feel, hear, and see each other. Jou's heart was beating so hard, Set felt it. And loved it.

Set had a small, content smile on his face, but it quickly turned to a small frown. His ears perked as he heard a deep rumbling sound that came from under the gym. He felt the vibrations separate from that of the song. He knew that dull human ears couldn't hear it, as it sounded far off, so he wouldn't have to worry about it disturbing anyone.

It steadily grew louder and stronger in a horribly slow crescendo. Set lifted his head and stared into nothing so he could concentrate more on the sound.

Jou lifted his head, "Is everything okay, Seto?"

Set's eyes were furrowed. Soon, everyone stopped. The ground shook with violent, unearthly seizures. The vibrations got louder and decorations and tables started to fall over. The middle of the gym floor slowly began to lift and tear. Couples screamed and ran away. A few stupid jocks thought it was a joke and ran up to the growing rift, but thought better of it when a loud roar came from the hole.

Set held Jou in a protective grasp and felt his daemon instincts kicking in. Finally, he didn't feel so out of place. A black blur flew out of the hole and landed with a tremendous thud in the middle of the gym. It was a Hell Horse. Set had only seen one before- it's red, nightmare inducing eyes and leathery black wings- in Theirius's... stable.

_Thierius_.

Set gasped at the sight of Thierius sitting on the beast's back, revealing himself to so many humans. The daemon lord looked at Set with a wicked smile, "Hello, Set. Have you been a good human?"

Jou looked at Set, "Set? What's he talking about, Seto?"

Set couldn't talk. He was to stunned by it all. The whole situation was ringing crazy in his ears. Jou pushed away from Set, "Honda was right- you _are_ no good!"

"No, Jou!" Set tried to hold on, "You- you don't get-"

He was cut off when a thousand claws started tearing at his flesh. Thierius had set dozens of Dar'klings on him. He tore at the Hellish little creatures and looked to make Jou was safe. Set saw Jou- being taken by Thierius.

Rage rushed through him as his soulmate and the daemon flew through the hole. He tore at all the Dar'klings and dove for the hole, "Noooo!"

But it was gone. It was all gone. The Dar'klings. The hole. It looked all completely normal. Thierius was gone. And..._ JOU WAS WITH HIM!_

**Fin For Now!**

**What did you think? Was it good? I know... I suck :( **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! You know what, I won't tell you to R&R. If you leave any comments- leave them on how much of a horrible person I am for making you wait. **


End file.
